User blog:The Cerebral Assassin/Pen Island Pens
Home= Finest Quality Custom Pens Many companies specialize in custom pens in bulk orders of hundreds or thousands of units, but where do you go if you want just one or two customized pens for that special gift? You come to Pen Island, where we are passionate about creating the exact pen you want, a pen that is as unique as you are. You don't need to be an design expert to own a one-of-a-kind pen, our team will work with you to find a design that's uniquely yours. For those don't have the time to design their own pens we offer our pre-designed line of pens, some of which can be additionally customized. Whether you're looking for a long and thin white leather pen or a thick dark mahogany pen we have just the one for you. We Specialize In Wood We have been hand-crafting wooden pens for nearly three decades and our designs have won multiple awards. From single pens to bulk orders, virgin timber or reclaimed barn wood. Visit our wood page for further information. . |-|Wood= Artisan Wood Pens Some of our skilled craftsman have been handling wood for over 25 years. Individual pens can be intricately carved from a wide selection of hardwoods imported from all over the world. We stock quantities of reclaimed barn wood, preserved sunken freshwater timber and a large assortment of exotic virgin woods. Many of our customers prefer to take on two or even three types of wood for one project. We can blend and shape to your desire, finishing with hand-rubbed lacquers and clear coat. All with our 10-year guarantee. Handling The Big Jobs, Too Some wood styles are suitable for bigger production jobs. Our CNC lathe is capable of producing large batches of semi-custom wood pens. Pens can be laser-inscribed with your corporate logo or personalized message. . |-|Plastic= Unique Plastic Pens When wood isn't an option, plastic can provide many of the same qualities while offering a nearly limitless number of shapes and sizes. Our brand new molding line can produce an amazing assortment of custom designs. We love providing customers with levels of customization that other vendors can't touch. Some customers know exactly what they want in a custom Pen Island pen. Others aren't quite sure and may want to experiment a bit before they find the one that is right for them. Wild or mild, we can help design and produce your perfect pen. Twelve different ink colors are available. Amazing Accents Accents are important for a truely unique pen and nobody does them like Pen Island. No request is too boring or too off-the-wall, we can fabricate nearly anything. Whether all you want is a simple skinny white pen (it's our best seller!) or something wrapped in leather or little pink bows, we've done it all. Even pens dipped in chocolate! Your pen is our business. Contact us today. . |-|Samples = Sample Pens Our sample pens have been overwhelmingly popular. Unfortunately we've run out of inventory of our latest batch of Pen Island sample pens. It is currently unknown when we will be running another batch or what the pens will look like. This page will be updated when sample pens are back in stock. . |-|Testimonials = Customer Testimonials We offer a 100% Satisfaction Guarantee. We aren't happy until you are. Here are some comments from a few of our customers: "Working with Suzanne was a pleasure. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted and she really took the time to help me create a boxed set my father simply adores! - Eliana R., Ann Arbor MI "It's certainly not the cheapest pen I've ever purchased but no other item I own garners so much attention. Thank you!" - Camden R., Woodland CA "After owning one of your custom pens for six years the pocket clip wasn't as strong as it once was. I didn't expect much when I contacted your customer service but was quite impressed when you offered to repair the pen and pay shipping both ways." - Jordan C., Boulder CO |-|FAQ = Frequently Asked Questions Q: Do you ship internationally? A: Absolutely! We have shipped packages to six of the seven continents. If you live in Antarctica contact us for a special discount! Q: Can I provide my own wood? A: In most cases we can handle your wood. We do require all shipments to be clean, free of parasites and pass all standard customs inspections. Q: What is the minimum order? A: This really depends on what you are purchasing. Most intricate designs can be done individually. Plastic pens typically require a minimum order of 10. |-|Contact Us = Contact Us We understand your desires don't fit into a standard online order form. Contact us today and we will have a pen concierge work with you to bring your design to life. Email us at: sales@penisland.net Category:Blog posts